2014-02-05 - War on Black Manta: Coming Home
Total Exhaustion. The last 10 hours have been utterly exhausting for John Coltan, he's pushed himself to his limits and beyond. While Cyber protected him from the pressure of a mile deep water, the heated plea that John attempted to make to Aquaman to not launch an invasion of New Venice, followed by the rapid race to the surface, combined with the race back to New York. And to the Avengers Academy have all but drained John, As A result he tries to get access to the Academy Medical area, hoping that he would be allowed to enter. Once he gets inside the training hall, He collapses dropping to his hands and knees. Cyber pulls off of him looking very concerned as John starts to Dry Heave.... All Cyber can do is try to go get him some water. Dressed in just a tank top and swim shorts, John shivers not from the cold of winter, but stress and exhaustion. Captain America has been in the Bridge keeping an eye on the situation. The Academy was closer to his home than the mansion. With travel being what it was he had chosen to use the base to observe. He was dressed in uniform. His walking cast gone and replaced by a boot. His arm out of the sling. With everything going on, he'd came in at the alarm. He looks around. He moves into the room. "Son, are you alright?" As Cyber comes back John manages to compose himself to drink the water as Cyber explains. //~Exhaustion. He attempted to reason with Aquaman to not send his forces to New Venice, to not let the Black Manta manipulate and destroy him as a Hero. John's pleas fell on deaf ears.~// Cyber says as John coughs some. "Sent a message to Janet. Aquaman let me go after discovering it." John explains as Cyber further explains. //~John's emotional turmoil of wanting to help interfered with our linking, making it harder to function together. We just spent ten hours swimming from a mile deep in the ocean and then flying back here as fast as we could.~// John starts to recollect himself as tears fall from his eyes. Steve Rogers looks at Cyberdragon the unit, " Did you protect him from the Bends? is that probable?" He says moving to help the boy up. "Janet has the message along with Stark talking to Aquaman on Twitter. This is quite odd. We have people on site. Now lets get you help." //~He's not in danger of the bends. Just... an emotional wreck.~// Cyber Says and comes to alter his form to stand on two legs, but He helps Steve, //~Medical?~// Just to confirm their direction. "Black Manta killed his Son, Aquaman he's consumed with Rage." John says starting to collect himself. With his second wind coming he is able to move under his own strength. "I wanted to go to help, but was too tired Cyber insisted we return to New york... She got the message, Thank GOD!" Steve Rogers nods, "That's what Tony had said." Cap smiles, "John, some times you can only do what you can. You've risked much coming home. Now rest soldier. Wasp is on sight with a taskforce of Heroes." With Tears running down his cheeks John seems to relax. "Alright, Captain. Yes sir." he says tiredly moving with help he looks around swallowing. "Janet is not happy I left the academy, she got to be pissed with me." //~Captain America is right, just as you were right to not rush off to Genosha with Adam. You did the right thing coming here. You are too tired and exhausted to do any thing else.~// John looks to Captain as he composes himself. "Did the attack get launched?" He asked Captain, "Or did by some miracle he took a small strike force after Manta, and not his army?" Steve Rogers shakes his head, "I was waiting for reports. I do not know." He looks at John, "That's between you and her. But if she taken an interest that says something. Now rest." John as he is moved to Sit down fairly quickly will pass out. Exhaustion has taken it's toll. Cyber comes up to place his hand on John's. //~Rest John.~// Cyber looks over at Captain America. //~We should move him to Medical, just to play it safe.~// Cyber during that time will not leave John's side.